epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Death Note Characters as ERB Wiki Users
One day at school I made up a list of Death Note characters as ERB Wiki users out of boredom (I possibly have the worst school system in the country anyways). I showed the list to Loygan and he liked it, so I'm making this blog for it. The following includes the character name, description, and who would be who. Light Yagami: the first Kira, and the protagonist who uses the Death Note to rid the world of evil people and those who stand in his way – NightFalcon9004 L: the world's greatest detective who investigates the Kira case to find out who Kira is – Loygansono55 Ryuk: the Shinigami who leaves his Death Note behind to be amused and follows Light after he picks it up – Tigerisnormal Near: L's successor who takes his place in the Kira case – Firebrand795 Mello: L's second choice as a successor, who uses the Mafia to outdo Near's method of the Kira investigation – DudeWithASuit Misa Amane: the second Kira, and a fashion model who becomes in love with Light after discovering he's the real Kira – Nikki Lee 1999 Rem: Misa's Shinigami who gave her a Death Note after her life was saved from it – Ximena 13 Watari: L's father figure and handler who occasionally brings him sweets and helps with the case – J1coupe Soichiro Yagami: Light's dad who is the chief of police, which Light used as his advantage – Ynkrdlevin17 Touta Matsuda: the youngest member of the task force who tries helping move the investigation forward, but usually messes up – BackToTheFuturama86 Shuichi Aizawa: a dedicated member to the task force who leaves and later returns to catch Kira – WonderPikachu12 Kanzo Mogi: another reserved task force member who is normally silent, but pretends to be Misa's manager – Patts9009 Hideki Ide: member of the task force who dislikes tomfoolery – Epicnail Hirokazi Ukita: task force member who was killed by Misa after attempting to retrieve the tapes she sent to be broadcast on national television – Reignic3 Kiyomi Takada: a Kira supporter who Light had dated in high school, and later returned to him as Kira's spokesperson, as well as helping him in his plans – SierraStalker Teru Mikami: the fourth Kira, chosen by Light to do his killings after Near convinces the task force Kira could be among them – Tkid115 Raye Penber: an FBI agent who investigates Light under L's instruction, but ends up killing the rest of the agents along with himself – Tesla Man Naomi Misora: Raye Penber's fiancée who quickly deduced that Kira killed Raye and tried contacting L about it until Light eliminated her – Goddess of despair/Utter noob Hitoshi Demegawa: publicity hound and Sakura TV's director who broadcasts Misa's tapes and makes himself Kira's spokesperson until Mikami kills him for being unworthy of supporting Kira – EpicLlamaSwag42 Sayu Yagami: Light's sister who is kidnapped by Mello in exchange of the task force's Death Note – Karichanx102 Sachiko Yagami: Light's mother who has no idea her son is Kira – Nina Ramo Gelus: the Shinigami who saves Misa's life by killing her murderer with his Death Note, but dies in the process – Joeaikman Kyosuke Higuchi: the third Kira, who receives the Death Note after Light makes a plan to avoid suspicion of being Kira, but uses it for the benefit of his own company, Yotsuba – Scrawland Scribblescratch Reiji Namikawa: the Yotsuba Vice President of Sales who receives a call from Light during the group's Meetings of Death to let the company know they're being watched – Bantha117 Shingo Mido: another one of the Yotsuba members who attends the Meetings of Death and Vice President of Corporate Strategy and the Director of Financial Planning – BreZ Suguru Shimura: another Yotsuba employee, Head of Personnel – Tuxedo! Takeshi Ooi: another Yotsuba employee, Vice President of VT Enterprises – Left 4 speed Eiichi Takahashi: another Yotsuba employee, Vice President of Yotsuba Material Planning Division and Yotsuba Homes – MultiSuperVids II Masahiko Kida: another Yotsuba employee, Vice President of Rights and Planning – BasaltWolfED145RS Arayoshi Hatori: the eighth Yotsuba employee, Vice President of Marketing, who is the first to die after he decides to oppose the meetings – Andrew0218 Anthony Rester: a member of the SPK, Near's investigation group, who is always seen next to Near to assist him – Lucidus Star Stephen Gevanni: an SPK member who investigates Mikami after Near suspects Light uses him as another Kira – Evol0Love Halle Lidner: an SPK member chosen to go undercover as Kiyomi Takada's bodyguard after she becomes Kira's spokesperson – Negative IV John McEnroe: SPK member and FBI agent who requests that the Death Note be handed over to the United States government – JPhil2.0 Aiber: a professional con-man under the employment of L – YouTubeKorea Wedy: a professional cat-burglar under the employment of L – Clara James Ill Ratt: a member of the SPK who was Mello's spy, but commits suicide after his name is written in the Death Note – Bobdave Ellickson Gardner: another SPK member who dies after his name is written in the Death Note – Awesomesix Sidoh: the Shinigami whose Death Note is stolen by Ryuk and appears in the human world to retrieve it – TheEyeOfAllEyes Yukito Shiraba: the police officer Higuchi kills when he is pulled over for speeding towards the Sakura TV station – Stofferex Koreyoshi Kitamura: the NPA Director and Soichiro's superior – TheSteelerNation2 George Sairas: the United States president – Mrpietcaptain Yuri: Light's date at the busjacking – ForeverTrombone Rod Ross: the Mafia boss – Four4 Matt: Mello's backup who is used to make a distraction to kidnap Takada, but becomes cornered by the police and gets shot – ProbablyNoah Jack Neylon: Mafia member and drug addict who dislikes Mello, receives Sidoh's Death Note, and becomes able to see him when Sidoh visits them – Wachowman Y462: Mafia member who takes the Death Note in exchange of Sayu, and becomes killed to prevent any linking to the kidnapping – TKandMit Zakk Irius: used by the Mafia to converse with the Japanese Task Force at the airport and dies via Death Note after bringing Soichiro to his kidnapped daughter, Sayu – SliceTHEcake Miller: Mafia member and test subject to confirm the Death Note Soichiro brings to them is real, as they decide to use it on their least respected member – TheMindofMe Lind L. Tailor: a criminal on death row who was placed in L's place to announce he will stop Kira, but dies to confirm to the real L that Kira needs a name and a face to kill – Killerface45 Kiichiro Osoreda: a drug addict who hijacks the bus Light, Yuri, and Raye Penbar were on, and dies by being run over by a car after Light's plan to get Raye's name succeeds – ClassicalExpendable Yonegoro Nusumi: a rapist working as a janitor in Shinjuku Station who was never convicted due to lack of evidence, but Light kills him to show Raye Penbar he is the real Kira – Meatholl Takuo Shibuimaru: a motorcyclist who Light kills as second victim after he attempts to molest a girl nearby – ParoThese Kurou Otoharada: Light's first victim – PredatorFan Category:Blog posts